The present invention is generally directed to locking devices and, more particularly, to locks that are electronically operable and controllable by mobile devices such as telephones, PCs, tablets and the like.
One of the disadvantages of conventional locks is that people must carry in their pockets or bags many different physical keys to accommodate the different locks or memorizing many different combination codes that can be easily forgotten and sometimes compromised.
Another disadvantage of conventional locks concerns the subject of miniature locks that are required to lock modern mobile devices such as laptops, tablets, telephones and the like which typically lock inside a 3×7 mm locking slot into which a miniature locking element is inserted. These locks must shrink beyond their present size to accommodate the shrinking thicknesses of mobile devices. These thicknesses make it very difficult to make a lock body which is thin enough and yet capable of accommodating bulky keys or locking combination wheels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide various locks for different applications that can be referred to as “smart locks” which can be opened and closed via mobile devices, such as telephones, cell devices, small PCs, tablets and the like.